


【普奥】异地

by Anblick



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, MMORPGs
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anblick/pseuds/Anblick
Summary: 身处两地的情人节
Relationships: Austria/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	【普奥】异地

周六是团战日，公会众人都提前上线为团战做准备。

【系统】公会 黑与红 初始分配位置： 中央区位。

【系统】公会 正义联盟 初始分配位置：外沿区位。

大家观察并熟悉初始位置的地形环境，虽然中央区位很容易陷入被四面包围的状态，但彼此协作也比外沿区位更容易，后背绝对安全，通常只需要专注于眼前的战线。

“我们兵分两路。” 基尔伯特对公会做出部署，他带一些人去西路，罗德里赫带一些人去东路，北路和南路目前没有威胁。

在黑与红这个公会中，罗德里赫当盾的经验最为丰富，很长一段时间里他是全公会血量最厚的人，并且具备当盾的良好心态。

而首当其冲将要挡在基尔伯特面前的正义联盟的盾是“九三年”。

不得不说，九三年开嘲讽是一把好手。尤其对于基尔伯特，他的嘲讽更有150%的效果，加之输出值够高，前期他要拉住基尔伯特的仇恨简直是稳如比利牛斯山的事情。

与同服几位著名的盾相比，九三年的血量并不突出，但他身旁有一位精通治疗白魔法和打击黑魔法的顶级术士，“盛日不落”。

自本游戏开服以来，这样的术士仅此一位，前无古人，只能期望后有来者。

黑与红已经接受了暂时不可能拥有对等术士的现实，但他们相信只要输出够高，一切问题都会迎刃而解。

【系统】盛日不落 释放范围魔法 “海洋剿杀”，黑与红 进入不可被治疗状态 （持续4:00:00，不可驱散）。

这个情况大家都没见过。

拜言给萨柯森扔了一个治疗小魔法，绿色星光像烟花一样落在萨柯森头上，繁华消散后风平浪静，无事发生。

“我现在是满血。”萨柯森提醒道。

“噢！” 拜言把他拉到荆棘丛里，眼睁睁看着他失去了两点生命值，这时又扔了一个烟花到他头上，血条无动于衷。

切换了十种治疗魔法，全都无事发生。

这可不是一个好的开局，大家都对情况有了清晰的认知。

要么打击“盛日不落”退出战局，这一状态就会解除，要么在血量耗尽之前分出胜负。

【公会】拜言 对 基尔伯特 说：我们要不要先去解决盛日不落？

【公会】基尔伯特：不，先打九三年。

基尔伯特发射“深海U形”跟踪敌方术士。

两只钢铁小怪兽围在他们身边奔走，一只是基尔伯特的Krupp，一只是罗德里赫的Skoda。

此时罗德里赫给Skoda换了一身零件，让Skoda和基尔伯特他们去西路。

Skoda和Krupp挥舞着长炮筒对彼此打招呼，探出头欣赏对方的膛线纹路，互相交换心爱的机油和圈线。

基尔伯特：“放下圈线，你们的口径不一样。”

Skoda和Krupp一屁股坐在地上表示抗议。

基尔伯特：“谁敢炸膛就改成前膛炮。”

Skoda和Krupp蹦起来，乖巧听话，健步如飞。

现在是分别的时候了，公会分成两批，各自出发去西路和东路。

波兰平原

波兰平原这张地图特别大，罗德里赫一边寻找随时可能出现在眼前的敌人，一边留意屏幕左上角显示的坐标、温度和风向。

当出现感知到敌人的雷达提示时，罗德里赫反而沉静了下来。

“极夜罪与罚”，罗德里赫锁定他，对方的血条是重叠血条，长得突破屏幕。

“注意你自己的血量。”基尔伯特一边调整射程和九三年对轰，一边提醒罗德里赫，两旁的Skoda和Krupp在奋力喷射钢铁豌豆。

罗德里赫不需要打败对方，只要坚持到他前往那张地图。 

“我明白。” 罗德里赫先上了一个增益buff。

这场团战的奖品是圣城外的一块地皮——黑与红公会最喜爱的地段。

只需再花费一百万黄金和相应资源，他们就能建造起全服最好的公会总部。

粗略来说，他们距离最好的总部就只差这场团战的胜利。

【公会】基尔伯特：我和拜言去东路一趟，你们俩守住这里

【公会】维尔腾&巴顿：交给窝们

虽然和基尔伯特相比，维尔腾和巴顿力量较为有限，但在副职“工事学”和“烹饪”上，他们都已达到精通。

伴随着方言版《勤劳的汉斯》的歌声，两人把手里的武器换成工兵铲，拿出独家图纸，叮铃哐啷开始修建精美又牢固的壕沟。

壕沟能带来耐力+500的效果，烹饪可以提升士气条，这将帮助他们暂时抵挡来势汹汹的盛日不落。

波兰平原

基尔伯特和拜言正在穿过森林，裸露的天空悬挂在铁青色树木之上，透过风沙和烟雾发出紫色亮光。

“游戏的美工和编程都在想什么？”拜言真诚发问，“紫色天空，是醉酒的天空，是头颅掉落后的天空——”

在团战之中，无论形势如何，拜言都永远保持轻松，所过之处无不留下欢声笑语。只有等到真正崩盘之后，他的心情才会扭曲，开始给每一个人的啤酒里添加芜菁。

“你似乎对上一次团战印象深刻。” 基尔伯特漫不经心地说。

在上一次团战中，九三年召唤了断头台女士，那可真是一位充满魄力的战士。

拜言正想发表意见，却被基尔伯特强制噤声，他们已经到了交战地点。

一阵地动山摇的眩晕轰炸从天而降，手榴弹紧跟其上，在硝烟散去之后，极夜罪与罚的血条终于出现显著变化，大大超出之前罗德里赫和他互相消耗的速度。

极夜罪与罚 发动技能 空间换时间。

敌人消失了，他们也获得了一点时间。

基尔伯特打开罗德里赫的信息界面，准备查看他的血量和装备耐久度，两人还没来得及说什么，耳机里忽然传来一声欢呼，那来自被派去巡视战场的拜言。

【公会】拜言 获得 清新自然的花环。

【公会】基尔伯特 ：你捡了什么？

【公会】拜言：是场景掉落的无属性装饰，我能不能自留？

按照规定，公会获得的装备和物资都必须统一上交，按需进行分配。

【公会】基尔伯特：给我一个你违反规定的理由。

【公会】拜言：因为花环是蓝色的，蓝色就是我的幸运色 

基尔伯特无语，不讲逻辑的理由难以攻破。

或许每件装备都有作用，而这件装备的作用就是提升玩家的心情。

【系统】“亚平宁第一”对“多瑙元音” 宣战，“失落吸血鬼”对“多瑙元音”宣战。

【系统】本场开启新地图：喀尔巴阡南脉，瓦拉几亚平原，伊松左河流域。

“怎么回事？” 拜言戴上花环的手抖了一下。

“可能是我拉错仇恨了。” 罗德里赫查看操作记录。

“无所谓。”基尔伯特毫不在意，“正好让我换个人打打。” 

覆盖着积雪的喀尔巴阡山将鲜明的黑色和白色填满人们的视野，雪地里他们的行进速度受到了影响，但只要进入瓦拉几亚平原，情况就会有所改善。

罗德里赫一回头，发现茫茫白雪中已经不见了拜言的身影，“拜言，你掉到哪去了？”

“游戏出bug了！” 拜言说， “我被空气墙围住了，你们先走，别管我。”

消失的另一个人是波西米亚。

每次不想打团战时，波西米亚就开小号自己玩，把主账号对罗德里赫开跟随状态。

但跟随状态的波西米亚经常出现卡bug消失的情况。罗德里赫权当波西米亚现在也卡bug了。

时间宝贵，空间荒芜，基尔伯特和罗德里赫决定先去目的地。

瓦拉几亚平原

进入这张地图后，多瑙河的河面变得宽阔了许多，灰绿色的河水将在更远的地方汇入黑海。

他们决定速战速决。

罗德里赫放出火力吸引敌方注意，掩护基尔伯特横渡多瑙河。抵达对岸的基尔伯特清空堡垒前的守卫，径直攻进失落吸血鬼的堡垒。

胜利来得迅速又神清气爽，宝箱就在他们眼前。

罗德里赫是开宝箱的指定人选，这是公会的老惯例了。

比起对罗德里赫运气的信任，其中还有一个更加重要的原因：只要让罗德里赫来开宝箱，无论开出什么都不会有人被基尔伯特骂。

“咔哒——”，锁应声而开。

【系统】黑与红 获得木材9999，石油9999，小麦9999，铁矿石9999 

公会惊呆了，没想到不为人知的新地图里藏着如此丰厚的物资。

【公会】萨柯森：天佑日耳曼

【公会】巴顿：天佑日耳曼

【公会】维尔腾：天佑日耳曼

【公会】拜言：我在谷地里刚刚被烤熟的羊腿*2砸中，原来这是天降祥兆啊

时间一分一秒流逝，团战已经进入下半局。

【系统】极夜罪与罚退出战局

【系统】失落吸血鬼退出战局

满目砾石的伊松佐河，亚平宁第一的红名标识刚刚也从这张地图上消失了。

“如果我死了，我希望你不要留在我的尸体旁边。”血条见底的罗德里赫对基尔伯特说，“也不要做什么标记，让我安静地死在那里吧。”

“谁能在我面前弄死你？” 基尔伯特的声音中带着几分受到侮辱的愤懑。

罗德里赫的残血状态能给基尔伯特加上150%攻击力和破甲状态的buff，基尔伯特把他的一套普攻装备换给了罗德里赫。

“你把输出套装给我干什么？” 

“进攻就是最好的防御。” 基尔伯特召唤出齐柏林飞艇，“你就待在这个地图上放飞艇，我去解决盛日不落和九三年。”

战场的风喧嚣了十秒，语音频道也沉寂了十秒，直到萨柯森阴恻恻的声音回荡在众人耳边，“你们现在最好不是在接吻哦。”

“我们不在一起。”基尔伯特嗤之以鼻，“不然今天谁有空和你们浪费时间打游戏？”

“知道你也是一个人过，我就放心了。” 萨柯森露出欣喜的笑容，这真是一个愉快的情人节。

【公会】拜言：罗德里赫，你是一个人过节吗？

【公会】基尔伯特：？

【公会】拜言：我明明是帮你问的，你不是最想知道吗？

【公会】基尔伯特：他当然是一个人过

【公会】罗德里赫：控制狂

【公会】基尔伯特：你说什么？

【公会】罗德里赫：…小控制狂

【公会】基尔伯特：你有意见吗？

【公会】罗德里赫：没有，我宁愿现在被你控制，无暇打下这行字

【公会】拜言：对不起兄弟们，我有错，我不该问

低地地图

“对面是不是换装了？”萨克森问，“我刚刚好像看到他的装备上画着一片枫叶。”

“我还看到了一只袋鼠，应该是袋鼠吧。”维尔腾说。

“照打不误，如果看到一只白头鸟再提醒我。”基尔伯特说。

盛日不落开始对全地图进行大范围轰炸，基尔伯特按兵不动，静看对方的魔法光芒在空中闪耀。

【系统】伤害超出环境承受上限，出现沼泽

时机已到，当盛日不落陷在沼泽里泥泞难以行动的时候，基尔伯特决定给他沉重一击。

盛日不落 召唤 “XX”。

“那是什么？” 巴顿问。

基尔伯特把鼠标移上去，名称显示为问号，没有任何文案说明，看来是游戏中原先不存在的召唤物。

“你们退后，我来打。” 

从召唤物的外形就能猜到它有高防低速属性。基尔伯特直接选择重炮武器，想测试召唤物的防御数值。

不明召唤物只有两只，看来还处于召唤LV2的级别。

基尔伯特越看越觉得真不错，这个高防怪物的想法很新颖，他也想要马上拥有。

他打开弗兰肯斯坦工坊，准备分析召唤物的属性和数值公式。

双方已经进入了最后决战阶段，基尔伯特准备一鼓作气拿下盛日不落和九三年。

【系统】“听我怒吼”加入本局。

“听我怒吼” 带来补给∞。

【公会】拜言：？？？？

萨克森：“出现了，是白头鸟。”

基尔伯特：“剩下不到二十分钟还能允许新玩家加入吗？！”

罗德里赫：“他好像是时差玩家。”

【系统】恭喜 正义联盟 获得最终胜利！

今天获得新的公会总部的愿景消失得无影无踪了。

众人骂骂咧咧了一阵，也很快恢复了心态。

没有关系，明天在旧的公会建筑前面挖个湖，也不失为换一种风景换一种心情的方式。

切断游戏语音之后，房间里蓦地陷入安静，罗德里赫孤零零地坐了一分钟，然后决定先去洗澡。

擦干头发从浴室里出来，罗德里赫发现手机上有许多未接来电，他一滑开屏幕，正好接起了打进来的新通话。

“你在干什么？” 基尔伯特问。

“我刚刚洗完澡。” 他慢慢走到床边

异地情人节的确挺难，2月的天气尚且寒冷，在城市的喧嚣中空虚的侵袭更加令人难以忍受。

房间里什么都有，却仍然让人觉得不足够。漫无边际的缺乏。

罗德里赫熄灭了灯，让黑暗将屋里的空洞遮掩。

柔软的衣裳一件接一件滑落的细小声响，被子掀开时鸟羽振动般的沙沙声，美妙的胴体安睡在被褥间的声音，无一不沿着电流清晰地传进基尔伯特耳中，听得他心猿意马，在皮肤上感到不寒而栗。

沉默中相互感染的情绪是一剂纾解寂寞的药。

罗德里赫裹着被子，沉重的黑暗里，他将手机握在耳边，小声对另一端的人说，“我刚刚觉得，我们不在一起也不是没有好处。”

电话里顷刻间鸦雀无声，再开口时基尔伯特仿佛完全变了一个人，“你最好给出能说服我的理由。” 

一阵冰凉攥紧罗德里赫的心脏，他后知后觉地在自己的话中读出歧义，“你误会了，我——”

“我误会了什么？”

“…我不是说我们要分手。” 解释这件事不知为何让罗德里赫感到若有若无的羞赧，幸好基尔伯特并不能看到他的表情，也不会知道他忍不住悄悄把脸的下半截藏在被子里。

基尔伯特哼了一声，“那你在想什么？”

“我关灯的时候突然想到，如果你在这里就好了。”顿了顿，他接着说，“在洗澡的时候，也忽然冒出这个念头。这让我意识到…” 

罗德里赫的声音逐渐放低下去。

“意识到什么？” 基尔伯特紧追不舍。

“可能你不需要触碰我，就能让我…”

令人面红耳赤又生气的笑声从电话另一端传来，“真的吗？你现在想做吗？”

罗德里赫不得不承认他喜欢基尔伯特的声音，或许不需要更多就能将他逼到边缘。

“如果你在这里当然更好，那我就不必知道这件可怕的事情。”

“告诉我，你知道的可怕事情的全貌。”

“我不。” 罗德里赫在被子里翻了个身。

“那你可能准备听听我的想象力？” 尽管是询问的语气，但基尔伯特纯粹是在宣布自己将要采取的行动。

那还是不必了，罗德里赫感觉一旦基尔伯特把一句话说出来了，就早晚有一天会做到。

“就像现在这样。” 罗德里赫硬着头皮说，他往被子深处蜷得更深一些，“你一寸一寸逼近的感觉。”

“明明不是在进入我的身体，我却将会完全暴露在你面前，哪怕我在挣扎，最后也会被你抓住，颤抖着在疼痛中与你融为一个整体…你甚至不需要用你的…你的存在就是对我无处不在的侵入…”

哪怕他们并没有发生实质性的关系，当他们不能严丝合缝地在一起时，他们也从自己身上感受对方的形状。

“我要对你做的事情实际上比这更过分。你已经把我说硬了。” 

基尔伯特的脑海里满是罗德里赫被打开的模样，罗德里赫容纳他的表情，罗德里赫被他弄得意识不清的样子…

热气和呼吸透过电话传了过来，就像被基尔伯特的重量覆压一样让人难以承受，“我很想被你再上一次。” 罗德里赫脸红了，“但我一天承受不了这么多。”

“你是恶魔吗？” 基尔伯特的声音里充满了紧绷的张力。

距离是美妙的，使他们有机会完全看清庞大之物的尺寸。


End file.
